


Mordedura

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drarry, M/M, Mpreg tácito, Universo Alterno sin Magia, Zombies, leve angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Fandom: Harry PotterPareja: Harry x DracoResumen: Draco tenía que hacer valer su palabra, ya que era un juramento inquebrantable.Advertencias: Universo Alterno, mpreg implícito, zombies y muerte de personaje.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Mordedura

Draco temblaba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ello no hacía mella en su determinación.

Se lo había prometido a Harry, que si uno de los dos recibía una mordedura de zombie, mataría al otro para que no representasen un peligro para sus hijos que estaban en el bunker subterráneo.

Le dolía en el alma tener que apuntarle con la escopeta al hombre que había más había amado, pero era necesario y una promesa de honor.

—No sé si podré hacerlo, Harry —confesó Draco, al escuchar la petición de su marido, este lo sujetó fuertemente por los hombros obligándolo a que lo viera.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Viste cómo Ron desfiguró a su propio hijo por estar con el virus, y Hugo ahora es uno más —mencionó Harry, atravesándole con ojos endurecidos por las circunstancias.

Draco asintió, recuperando la compostura, se vieron con fijeza.

—Prometémelo, que no dejarás que yo haga eso con nuestros hijos o contigo. Yo también lo haré contigo, ni Albus ni Scorpius merecen eso —dijo Harry.

Le disparó a la cabeza, viendo cómo sus sesos volaban y algo de su sangre le salpicaba.

No podía permanecer ahí más tiempo, no haría que los niños vieran su cuerpo, iría al bunker e huirían por atrás de aquel escondite, porque los zombies habían encontrado la forma de ingresar y Harry fue mordido al matar a uno por impedirle avanzar.

Debía continuar huyendo.


End file.
